The Cage
by WesternRebel14
Summary: Dean, Sam, Cas, Bobby, Crowley, and Mary rescue Adam from Hell. Narrated by Adam. Dean/Cas. Mary is their daughter. THIS IS GOING TO BE NOVEL LENGTH
1. Prolouge

Everyone -at least the non-hunter people- assumed that Dean and Cas had adopted their daughter Mary, because really what other choice do partners have? Well, Dean and Cas had one other. On a case about a coven of witches Cas got hit with a gender swapping spell. He was trying to save Dean from a spell cast by a witch by jumping in front of him, that's when he was hit. Being a celestial being, and therefore not having a designated sex, didn't seem to matter because it switched the gender of his vessel Jimmy Novak. Dean just stood there in shock watching Cas' features become feminine , leaving Sam to deal with the witch alone. It didn't really matter, though, because the amount of power used in the gender spell was all she had. Dean finally accepts that he loves Cas and a month later, they find out that they are having a baby girl, Mary. Cas, of course, opted to wait the year for it to wear off, and Mary was born. They kept moving around and didn't settle down until Cas turned back, but I digress… Sam was sitting in the living room of the family farm, waiting for Dean to get back with the beer so they could watch the big game between Texas and Texas Tech. Mary was sitting on his shoulders, brushing his hair and putting it in braids and ponytails. Once she was done she threw her arms around Sam's neck and said, "You're my favorite Uncle!"

Sam , of course, chuckled a bit at this and told Mary, "I'm you're only Uncle silly." Just at that moment the door opened and all of the sudden bottles shattered against hard wood floor.

"FUCK!" He yelled, "We forgot Adam!" And that, friends, is how my niece started the hunt to get me out of Hell, and the cage...

* * *

**A/N: Dean is referred to by Mary as "Daddy" Cas is "****_Goaal_****" it is Enochian for Creator or Father.**


	2. Chapter 1

Just a quick disclaimer, I don't own Supernatural (I wish), don't bother suing, unless you want my dog (you don't she's a demon), I only own the characters that I create ex: Mary, or characters I create later. _Goaal_ means creature or father in Enochian, so that is Mary's name for Cas, umm please review, and if it takes a while for me to update, I apologize but I have work, and I live on a farm in the middle of no where, so my internet can be spotty. I'm open to any suggestions, since I am still in the process of figuring out where all of this is going. alright I'm gonna sign off for now with the words of Charlie (an appearance by her is up for discussion), "Peace, Bitches!"

* * *

Chapter 1

It was 2 am when Mary gets back back to the family farm in Texas, and sees what she was really hoping she wouldn't see. Dean was pacing the living room obviously pissed the fuck off, Cas was sitting on the couch looking like holy wrath was about to smite everyone within 10 miles, Sam was in his armchair almost asleep, but looking worried, Crowley was sitting by the fireplace and raised an eyebrow, Gadreel looked at her like she was a fucking idiot from his spot on the couch and Bobby sat at his desk, a bottle of Jack Daniels next to him, and half of it gone. Bobby's face was the only one that actually made her feel ashamed.

Mary stopped dead in her tracks and mutters under her breath, "Jesus fucking Christ, its only 2 and I was on a case. Why is Uncle Gadreel here? Oh, wait, angel radio. Where is Uncle Gabriel? I thought he was coming tonight to see Uncle Sam." Sam looked up startled, and Mary replies, "Oh, don't look surprised, Uncle Sam, everyone knows you're gay for Uncle Gabriel. It's like how you knew about Daddy and _Goaal_ before they did."

Cas glared at her in her ripped ACDC shirt and her torn to shreds jeans with muddy combat boots and states angrily, "Watch your mouth when talking about your half uncle. Change and then get back down here, we need to talk."

Dean adds, "Your shirt! What happened to it?!" momentarily distracted by the state of the shirt from one of his favorite bands. Cas glared at him and he shut up.

Mary came back down in an ACDC tank top but still in her torn jeans, and took up her favorite spot on the ottoman in between Gadreel and Sam, waiting for the torrent of questions to begin.

"Where were you?"

"What did you do to the shirt?!"

"Why are you covered in blood?"

"Seriously, what did you do to my shirt?! It has survived hellhounds, demons, vampires, ghost, witches, angels, you falling out of trees, and wendigoes. What did you do?!"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING ON YOUR FUCKING CHEST?!"

"WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK IS THAT MOTHERFUCKING THING ON YOUR FUCKING CHEST?!"

"What. The. Actual. Fuck."

You can probably tell who said what, and Sam punctuated his with his classic bitch face. Mary countered with one equally as strong. Crowley just quirked an eyebrow. Bobby practically growled, "Girl," in an incredibly warning tone. Gadreel didn't say anything out loud, but his face still said she was a fucking idiot.

"Alright! I'll answer all y'all's questions! All y'all have anti-possession tattoos, even you, _Goaal_. Daddy, you said I would need one eventually, soooooo, I just got it on my own. I got the anti-possession and added the wings to represent you, _Goaal_, and me being half angel. The cursing isn't fucking necessary.

"I was going out to Uncle Garth's to pick up a lead for y'all to help us get Uncle Adam out of Hell and the Cage. I got caught by a rival pack on the way there. The blood isn't mine because I was armed with a silver knife. And watch it! I do notice double meanings! I need to bleach my brain now! I did get to Uncle Garth eventually though. It's a summoning spell. Don't know which one of y'all is gonna do the honors, but I've got the incantation and ingredient list. We need basic summoning ingredients, the sigil of Bael, and this incantation. And Daddy, _be respectful_. So long as you are respectful, Bael should be civil.

"Bael is one of the original demons created from fallen angels, and looks down upon demons that are created from human souls, due to the disrespect and disregard they have for the ancient rules, from when they were originally cast into Hell, and the Pit, in Bael's case. He was sent to the Pit as head of security on the Cage. His second was Alastair, and before that Azazel, currently he doesn't have a second in his weapons area, but many under him for general security. Oh, and I can't verify this, but I hear you should prepare for some Gabriel level sass."

Crowley finally pipes up at this and quips, "Take Gabriel's sass and double it, include his taste for sweets, and triple that."

* * *

Yeah, she's a Daddy's girl lol, and she is like 16/17 so, yeah the tattoo is a little risky but *cue Sassy Sammy face* Fuck it!

Umm, yeah plz review! I'm open to plot suggestions! Again I close in the words of Charlie, "Peace, Bitches!"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_**A/N: Do not try this at home, for authenticity this is a real summoning spell (didn't tell you all the ingredients on purpose tehe) and i really don't want my readers being smited by an angry demon **_

* * *

_**"Satanas, da mihi potestatem, et animo concipiant facere quod volo facere, ut in finem pervenire quod, te auxiliánte, oro, mihi, ut det mihi manifestare Bael incutere et fideles Respondeo, ut voluit sequi finem, quod est proprium officium. Hoc nomen tuum officiose et humiliter petere, Satana."**_

Dean dropped the match into the bowl, and it smoked and flamed up like usual except for one thing... The flames were green, and the smoke purple. A woman appeared and said,

"Next time could you skip the chicken feet and the lamb's blood? It takes months to dispel the scent. And hello, Crowley my Brother."

"Nice meatsuit Brother Bael. Couldn't find a good one, or just cross dressing?"

Bael chuckled and then turned to Dean. "How may I be of service, human? You were respectful when calling me as I realize the devil's trap is just precautionary."

"My brother Adam got trapped in the Cage, and I would like to get him back. My daughter doesn't know what her own uncle looks like, and he doesn't know his own niece, hasn't been able to watch her grow up.

"You are the head of security for the Cage and if you can keep someone in, then maybe you can get someone out. I have a friend, Benny, in Purgatory who can protect him and get him out but, I need you to get him out of the Cage and into Purgatory."

"I will see what I can do, Mortal, but I need something in return. You have seen that I am a kind and honorable demon, and I thank you for that, but I need you to put word out to other hunters that I am not to be attacked or exorcized, and that if they summon me they must be respectful, and if they lay a hand on me or exorcize me, you will be the one they answer to."

"I can do that. Just see that you do you best to get him to Purgatory. Please." Dean bent over and used his knife to scrape off some of the paint to break the trap, and Bael stepped out saying, "I shall take her back to her home, and then depart this Earth. I shall be in touch when I know what must be done. Until then, get in touch with Benny, prepare for Adam to arrive, and deal with the bastard demons that roam this earth being disrespectful, and unfair."

"I- We- will Bael."

* * *

switches to omnipresent narrator, NOT ADAM. Time lapse also

* * *

Dean and Cas sat on the couch after everyone had gone to their rooms. Cas sat with his legs tucked under him curled up underneath Dean's arm and pressed into Dean's side. Cas sighed and asked, "What are we going to do about Mary? She can't just wander around in the middle of the night without telling us. She could get seriously hurt. This is why I didn't want her to live this kind of life in the first place. On top of it, she got her first anti-possession tattoo without us. That is a major milestone in hunter life. Its like we don't know her anymore. She could have a boyfriend for all we know."

Dean snarled at that comment and tensed up. "There is no way my baby girl has a boyfriend. If she does he's dead... I can't ask Crowley to check with that new anti-possession tattoo. Maybe Gabriel can check angel radio. I'll ask Sam if he can ask him. Or Gadreel, but he would be a little more suspicious than Gabriel."

"Sure, Babe, but can we not talk about that right now?" Cas asked suggestively. Dean looks down at his angel with love in his eyes, and chuckled deep in his throat.

"Not here, Baby, don't want to scar anyone for life." Dean then picked up Cas, while kissing him and carried him upstairs to the master bedroom, with Cas' legs wrapped around Dean's waist the whole time. Dean kicked the door to their room shut, and hit the lock with his elbow, all without breaking the kiss. Dean slowly walked to the king sized bed in the middle of the room, and finally paused the kiss to gently lower Cas onto the bed.

After a few minutes of heated kissing and exploring with hands and tongues, Cas turned the tables, and pinned Dean to the duvet, rutting against Dean's already hard erection, immediately eliciting a moan from Dean's perfect, cupid's bow lips, swollen from the intense kisses. Cas leaned forward, and nipped at Dean's full lip, and then soothed the red spot with his tongue. Dean growled, lust overcoming him, and he flipped the tables again, almost immediately slithering down Cas' body and tugging at the waistband of his worn jeans, impatiently. Dean finally pulled down the zipper, and undid the the button, with a little help from a chuckling Cas. He pulled Cas' pants down not bothering to get them past his knees in his haste, the boxer briefs already tight and bulging. Dean pulled them down too, again not caring once they fell past Cas' knees. Cas moaned impatiently, waiting to feel the wet heat of Dean's mouth.

* * *

Mwahahahaha, ik i'm evil lol. Thanks to my bestie grilledcheesesammichanddestiel, for helping me write the last scene, and she will be cowriting the next chapter or two with me, and, well, most smut scenes. 2 chapters in one day, i gotta admit im doing better than i thought i would.

In the words of my baby, "Good night Sam," don't forget to follow, favorite, review, and spread the word!


	4. Chapter 3

**Alright idjits, here is Chapter 4, I'm sorry for the wait, I had gotten locked out of my Google drive account so I couldn't post... Welp, here ya go **

Dean slowly blinked a few times, trying to wake up, and looked at the naked angel tucked under his arm and against his chest, while smirking, before getting up and throwing loose fitting (and plaid) pajama pants on to go make coffee. Deam tromped down the stairs to the kitchen, and threw the switch on the already good to go coffee maker, and silently thanked Cas for getting it ready with his powers.

He heard a pair of heavy footsteps tromp up the hall, accompanied by grumpy and sleepy cursing, from both. Mary and Bobby walked into the kitchen, and proceeded to look pissed when they saw the coffee pot was still brewing. Dean half grunted out, "Who's morning is it to wake up Sam?" which was replied to with a collective groan and Mary sighing, "Mine. I'm waiting for the coffee to finish so he doesn't shoot me when I blast, "Heat of the Moment."

"_Really?!_ You would have thought you would have figured out by now, that isn't the best way in the world to wake up Sammy."

"I know, but its the only way I can get him to wake up!" Mary said exasperated.

Crowley walked into the kitchen from his room in the former dungeon, looking annoyingly chipper. "Who is waking up the moose, Squirrel? I do believe it is the mini Squirrel's turn."

Mary groaned while mumbling curses under her breath before she growled, "Couldn't I be something other than, 'Mini Squirrel?'"

"Don't get all spikey, Porcupine. Life's no fun when you are grumpy all the time. Look at me! I am the King of Hell, but I still have fun." Mary just growled again, while she poured coffee into a mug, and stalked back down the hall to Sam's room.

"_I__t was the heat of the moment_

_Telling me what your heart meant_

_Heat of the moment shone in your eyes"_

A shouted, "FUCK!" echoed down the hall into the kitchen, and everyone chuckled at the jogged steps back to the kitchen, and laughed even more when they saw the coffee soaked Mary. Versions of I told you so, and you should know better were echoed by every coffee cup holding person, and demon, in the kitchen. The group then heard the tell tale wing sound, and turned to see a sleepy looking Cas who stood in a back corner, already clutching a coffee cup like a life line.

Before the genderswap 17 years ago, the angel had never needed sleep, or any human vice in the mornings. Well, that is until "Cassy," got pregnant. Mary on the other hand, was never so lucky. She would sleep as much as she could, whenever she could, and mainlined as many cups of coffee as she could in a day. Sam always compared her to Dean from the classic/mullet rock music taste, to the grease monkey hobbies, the muscle car obsession, and even the wry sarcasm. Mary, however, was quite proud of the fact that she acted so like her dad, and even looked like him in most aspects. She had the feminine form of his bulky muscles and general build, the height, the square jaw, and the piercing, brooding, green eyes. Many people, who are brave enough to, ask why she looks, and acts, so much like Dean. It generally is answered with, "I'm a Daddy's Girl, douchebag," and a well thrown fist. Yeah, not a lot of people ask anymore... Mary gets out enough, now that she's old enough to sneak out without her fathers catching her, that nobody notices the similarities between them anyways.

Everyone was finally gathered in the kitchen when the big, tired Moose finally walked in, rubbing his eyes. His legs took him immediately to the coffee and he poured himself a mug then went to sit down at the table.

"You guys are loud, it's too early for this" He grumbled to the large group gathered around the table.

"You needed to get up Moose, everyone else is!" Crowley said, poking fun at Sam.

"That was no way to be woken up!"

"Oh boo-hoo! It got you up didn't it?" Mary said, punching Sam on the shoulder. He just scrunched his eyes in response and went back to sipping coffee.

Across the table Dean and Cas were sitting next to each other, well basically on top of each other but no one seemed to notice anymore, let alone care. They were feeding each other pieces of their breakfast when Gabe and Balthazar appeared in the kitchen.

"That's fucking adorable Cassy but we're hungry. You guys have something to eat, right?-"

"-And scotch?-"

"-Something sweet?"

"What in all of Hell are you wearing Balthazar, you idjit?"

"Oh, this little get up? This is nothing… Just a dress and tiara. I've worn worse, and less!"

"God Balthazar no one wanted those mental images!" Dean scowls.

"I find that statement quite offending! I am the sexiest angel in the Garrison."

"Actually I think Cas is the sexiest."

"That's no fair, you're biased! Sam, who's sexier? Me, Cas, or Gabe?" Sam looks up at the mention of his name and immediately starts blushing.

"Uhhh… Umh. You guys asked for food and scotch? I'll go make some hangover food for you!" He jumps up and runs into the kitchen before anything can be said about his behavior.

"How about you Bo…"

"Oh Hell no! I'm not playing any of your games!" Balthazar sighs at this.

"I guess we'll never know then." He says pouting at that thought.

"I guess not." Cas speaks up, not caring about the bickering going on around him. Balthazar seemed to drop the subject once Sam brought out the greasy eggs, bacon, toast, and bottle of scotch.

"So what brought you guys here?" Sam questions, directing people's attention to the newly arrived angels instead of him.

"What we can't come and visit our favorite hunters and our brother as well as our niece?" Gabriel retaliated. Everyone rolled their eyes before Mary interrupted with, "Hey, I'm gonna head over to Uncle Garth's before the other pack is out, I'll see you guys when I get back tomorrow."

Cas looked up with a pissy, "What do you think you are doing? You are grounded from the incident two nights ago."

"Bull fucking shit! I was working on getting my _uncle_ out of Hell. I'm going over there to check in on him and tell him about the progress. If the rival pack comes back there, I'll stay until they leave. Believe it or not, I don't look for fights." With that she stomped out of the ranch house, clutching her thermos, and headed to the barn to tack up her favorite horse Scout, sometimes not so affectionately called Ass-clown. Before they could stop her, she cantered off across the fields to get to Garth's cabin.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mary walked into Garth's old cabin, after putting Scout in his old but fortress like barn, and looked around the front room, before yelling,

"Hey, Uncle Garth! I'm back! Where are you? I've got news about that lead you gave us!"

Mary became really worried when Garth yelled back in a really stressed, slightly scared tone, "I'm in the guest room; bring the bottle of vodka and the first aid kit with you. Hurry!"

Mary quickly jogged from her spot in the front room, to the liquor cabinet (she was quite familiar with this particular cabinet) and to the guest room to see why Garth sounded so worried. She was overcome by the smell of blood when she stepped into the room, and was greeted by the sight of Garth standing over a bloody form laying in the bed. He looked up and beckoned for the alcohol and first aid kit.

"Uncle Garth, what the _Hell_ is going on?! Who is this, why are they bleeding out, and why does it smell like wet dog?"

"I'll answer questions after he's tended to! Now give me the vodka!"

"Here."

Mary shoved the bottle of vodka into Garth's hands then turned to assess how badly injured the person on the bed was. The cuts and scrapes seemed really bad, but it wasn't nearly as bad as the obviously broken ribs, and the broken leg and arm. Garth snapped at Mary, "Go grab the gin too, these cuts are everywhere. After you get them cleaned up, start stitching them closed. I know you are the best in your family with stitches. Oh, and when you get the gin, find me something he can bite down on, I have to reset his arm and leg, and see what I can do about his ribs."

Mary ran out of the room to get the gin, and grabbed a couple leather belts from Garth's closet. When she got back to the guestroom, she folded the belts a few times before placing them in the barely coherent boy's mouth. After making sure they wouldn't slip out if he passed out, she proceeded to dump vodka on the cuts, gently wiping off the blood, and tuning out the screams of agony slipping past the makeshift leather bite guard.

She didn't know why the screams unnerved her and made her chest hurt, but they did. Regardless she continued to dump vodka on the wounds, cleaning them until she ran out of vodka and had to switch over to the gin, a full bottle that was damn near empty by the time she was done.

The boy stopped screaming for the time being, and with him no longer covered in mud and blood, Mary was able to see the distinctive tribal wolf tattoo that marks all the members of Garth's pack. She started to stitch closed the cuts that needed it, and when she was done Garth instructed Mary to hold the boy's hand on the side without the broken arm, while he reset the boy's other arm and femur. Garth looked up at Mary as the boy continued to scream in agony and said,

"I'm going to try to reset this rib but it could go horribly wrong, can you handle watching this?"

"Why wouldn't I be able to handle it? You know I handle this as well as my parents and uncles do."

Garth gave Mary a look like he knew something she didn't before saying,

"Just wanted to make sure. Sometimes things change."

Mary gave Garth a questioning look as he felt the boy's side to see how badly broken the ribs were. Garth grimaced before he started to prod at them, and then used both hands to shove them.

Mary shivered at the boy's blood curdling scream and immediately knew something had gone horribly wrong by the sound he made when he tried to breathe. A fierce feeling of protectiveness and desperation overcame her; she instinctively knew what needed to be done, but she was almost overwhelmed by fear because she had never tried to use her supernatural powers before. Being the only half angel in existence she had no idea what repercussions using her powers could have, but Mary couldn't bring herself to just let the stranger go for some odd reason.

On instinct she bent over and laid her lips on his forehead and felt the power drain from her body. Garth grabbed her as she passed out and slumped forward, gently setting her in the chair next to the bed. Mary came to in time to see Garth lay his hand on the boy's cheek and breathe out, "My son..." to the still unconscious werewolf. Mary pretended to still be unconscious for another minute before slowly rousing herself.

"Garth, who is this boy? You said you would answer my questions once he was stable, and he is."

Garth looked up from the boy slowly before sighing, "Anthony is a young werewolf in my pack; he was orphaned at a year old, his mother died when she was caught in a pack feud; she was a purebred werewolf, as far as I can tell his father had been turned. His mother Lucy had recently been banished from her family pack due to her pregnancy and had joined mine."

To this day our packs still feud. Anthony was almost killed by his own family simply because he wasn't purebred, and his mother because she had gotten pregnant with him. I promised Lucy that I would protect her boy and take him under my wing."

"It smells like wet dog because it happens to be raining and both of the men before you are friggin' werewolves. Any more questions before I give you more instructions?!" Garth asked irritably.

Mary winced slightly at Uncle Garth's tone before shaking her head; she knew better than to test Garth when he was tired and irritated because his light growls set her hair on end. Garth's slight frame relaxed almost unnoticeably and he sighed before laying his hand lovingly on the boy's chest. He allowed himself to bow his head for a moment, letting a sense of vulnerability wash over him.

Garth shook his head lightly before glancing up and declaring to Mary, "You need to take Anthony home with you and hide him. He isn't safe here with me but he needs to be with someone I trust to take care of him. Anthony has a long road of recovery ahead of him, even after the help from your powers. His mother Lucy's old clan isn't going to just let this go; they are going to try to finish him off."

Mary looked at Garth in shock before whisper yelling, "No fucking way! Dad would kill all three of us! Not to mention how am I supposed to sneak a comatose and half dead teenage werewolf into a house filled with hunters and angels?! Where am I even supposed to keep him? Don't you think Dad and _Goaal_ would notice a huge amount of food seemingly going missing?!"

Garth growled out through clenched teeth, "Mary-Ellen Joanna Winchester, you will take Anthony, you will find a way to sneak him in, you will keep him in your room, care for him, and not complain, or so help me God, I will take this to your father and I will have Castiel handle your apparent reluctance to take care of a helpless boy with no place else to go… I would prefer not to as the more people know, the more likely it is that it will accidentally slip to someone with ties to his mother's former pack."

Mary sighed and rolled her eyes before asking, "When can I go home? I only brought Scout and I don't want to risk any of us getting hurt. If you think it would be a better option, we can load into your Jeep Wrangler or your Ford F350 with the big reinforced bedcover and you can drop me off at home and then just pull the boy to the back of the house to my window and we can pull him through the window when I get away from my parents. You'll have to make a short appearance and tell them that you'll bring scout over when the fighting has calmed down some, but after that you can leave and pull him around."

**A/N: I apologize for the sporadic updates but unfortunately I've been fighting writers block and between school, work, and moving, I've had almost no time to write. I'm going to try to be a bit better over summer but between work, my farm, and my boyfriend I may not have as much time as I would hope. Thank you for reading, and if you have any issues with my story please feel free to review, as you can see by looking back on old chapters I've been growing as a writer, and I would love any help!**


End file.
